


Dangerous. I'm Fearless

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is in the mood to pull and there is literally a sea of women at her disposal. Her gaze glides across the crowd, trying to see if there is anyone she thinks is worth her attention but she’s disappointed at the first glance. If she wants to pull tonight, she’s going to have to work for it.</p><p>Time to turn on the Tommo charm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous. I'm Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me.  
> Also. Happy Easter. And Happy International Day of CHOCOLATE. Because let's be real, it's all about the chocolate!!
> 
> Happy my birthday to you, too, reader. I hope you enjoy my birthday, too!  
> Enjoy this shameless self-indulgent fic! ♥
> 
> Also, thanks to Danielle for the beta. You are the bestest. Honestly.

On nights like this, there is nothing Louis loves more than partying it up in a club.

She has her best friends with her, even though they’re too busy snogging each other’s faces off rather than wing-womaning her. Which, _rude_ , but Louis decides that she’ll get them back for that later. Probably in the form of drinks. 

Speaking of, her drink is almost empty, so she makes her way back to the bar to get another one. She leans over, making sure to show the land lady her ample cleavage. She’s got it, so she _definitely_ flaunts it. It usually works, too. And in the rare times that it doesn’t, she just gets Zayn to show her flawless face and it has everyone falling to their knees to do what she wants. It’s a win/win situation for Louis, pretty much always.

With her new drink in hand, Louis turns back to face the throng of women grinding against each other, trying to find a suitable one to get her own grind on with and maybe end up pulling. She is in the mood to pull and there is literally a sea of women at her disposal. Her gaze glides across the crowd, trying to see if there is anyone she thinks is worth her attention but she’s disappointed at the first glance. If she wants to pull tonight, she’s going to have to work for it.

Time to turn on the Tommo charm.

She downs her drink and makes her way through the crowd, pleased when people seem to move away so she can walk by. Louis smiles at a few women but they don’t catch her gaze long enough for her to entertain actually wanting to pull them. Most of them are intimidated by Louis once they start speaking to her, or see her tattoos, and it doesn’t really do it for her when she wants to shag.

One woman, however, catches Louis’ eyes. Her hands are above her head as she sways, off beat, to the music. She seems lost in it. Her long, curly hair spills down her back and immediately, Louis wants to tangle her fingers in it. She licks her lips as she walks forwards, closing the gap between them. The woman’s skirt is a tiny little leather thing, barely covering her arse, and she’s wearing a sheer, long sleeved floral patterned shirt with absolutely no bra underneath by the looks of it.

Louis makes her way forwards, stepping into the woman’s line of sight. She gives her a dazzling smile and the woman smiles back, stepping closer to Louis. One of her arms drops across Louis’ shoulders, pulling her closer. Louis sways with her, her hips pressing against the woman’s in a slow rhythm. There’s no mistaking exactly what Louis wants and it seems the curly haired woman also feels the same way.

Before too long, Louis is kissing the woman in the middle of the dance floor, bodies shifting all around them. Their kiss breaks and Louis feels lips sliding down her neck, nipping in _all_ of the right places. She tilts her head so the woman can have better access and she closes her eyes, enjoying the sensations that she’s feeling. She knows that she’s going to end up with a massive love bite on her neck if they don’t stop soon but she can’t really bring herself to care. 

“Toilets?” the woman asks, pulling back, her lips shiny and inviting. Louis nods and lets herself be led towards the toilets. There are only a few other women in the toilets and Louis smirks at all of them as she steps into a cubical, locking the door firmly behind them.

In the fluorescent light of the toilets, Louis can see the woman’s eyes are big and green and her smile is even prettier. Her lips are on Louis’ a second later, crowding her against the cubicle wall. 

Louis sighs into the kiss, sliding her hands up the back of the other woman’s shirt, feeling nothing but gorgeously smooth skin. She cups one of the woman’s breasts, making her moan into Louis’ mouth as she plays with her nipple.

“Love that,” she pants, her breath hot against Louis’ lips. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Louis,” she returns as Harry kisses her again. 

“Can I go down on you?” Harry asks, her voice tinged with innocence. Louis looks at her, incredulous and she nods, wondering how this beautiful woman even _exists_.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes. “Fuck yeah.”

Harry beams at her. Smiles at Louis like Louis just gave her five Christmases and birthdays all in a row and then she sinks gracefully to her knees. Her hands are on Louis’ thighs in an instant, gripping and squeezing at the flesh for a few brief moments. She pushes the skirt of Louis’ dress up and trails wet, open mouthed kisses up Louis’ thighs.

Louis feels incredibly wet already, just from the anticipation alone. This is what she’s been waiting for. This is what she’s been craving for so long now that it’s made her insides ache for it. This gorgeous woman, Harry, who is on her knees for Louis, looking up at her with innocence Louis is sure that Harry doesn’t actually possess and it’s fucking wonderful.

Harry’s a tease, if the way she peppers kisses closer to Louis’ knickers is anything to go by. Her mouth gets closer and closer to Louis’ tiny g-string and Louis just wants to thrust her hips forward already, desperate for some kind of friction.

Slowly, Harry pulls Louis’ underwear down and Louis lifts her feet one at a time so Harry can take the item off completely. Then, without any kind of warning at all, Harry presses her mouth against Louis.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis hisses, her head thumping back against the wall behind her. She winces for a second but all of her pain is forgotten the second Harry’s tongue swipes hard over Louis’ clit. She moans loudly, parting her legs even more for Harry to settle between. 

Harry lifts one of Louis’ legs and drapes it over her shoulder and wiggles in even further. Louis doesn’t even know what to _think_ at this point, her body is too overcome with pleasure to warrant thinking. All she can do, all she can feel, is Harry’s mouth pressed against her, her tongue alternating between soft and slow strokes, driving Louis to the edge, only to tease her by pulling away.

A guttural groan leaves Louis’ throat and she fists a hand in Harry’s hair. She seems to like it, though, if the way she moans against Louis’ pussy is anything to go by, so Louis tugs harder. Harry’s eyes flutter and she pushes her face even harder against Louis, licking inside of Louis and then back up to her clit.

“So close,” Louis pants, her hips rutting down, seeking more friction to bring on her orgasm. Harry doesn’t disappoint, either. Her tongue stiffens and she flicks over Louis’ clit hard and fast, practically ripping Louis’ orgasm from her. She moans as she comes, her thighs twitching around Harry’s head and the hand in Harry’s hair tightening even more. She slumps a little when she’s come down from her high and she looks down at Harry through hooded eyes.

“You taste really nice,” Harry says as she wipes her mouth on the back of her hand. She stands up and crowds Louis against the wall again, kissing her deeply, letting Louis taste herself. It doesn’t take long to turn Louis back on again and she grips at the hem of Harry’s shirt. 

“Want to go back to mine?” Louis suggests, her lips brushing against Harry’s as she speaks. 

Harry nods. “I’d love to,” she replies.

They both find their respective friends to let them know they’re leaving and within half an hour, Louis has Harry completely naked on her bed, one of Harry’s nipples in her mouth and Harry’s legs around her middle.

“Please,” Harry begs, her hands gripping tightly onto the pillow underneath her head. 

Louis tugs at Harry’s nipple with her teeth, causing Harry to moan loudly before she repeats the actions on Harry’s other nipple, her thumbs playing with Harry’s spare ones that she discovered the moment Harry took her shirt off.

She makes her way down Harry’s body, nipping at the soft flesh of Harry’s belly before she settles between Harry’s legs. She can see how wet Harry is and it takes all of Louis’ strength to hold back long enough to bite at the tattoo on Harry’s thigh. She lets her tongue trace over the inked marks and drinks in Harry’s moans above her.

“Louis, please,” Harry begs again, her body trembling already.

Louis takes pity on her and slowly licks Harry from her entrance right up to her clit. Harry’s body shudders and her hips rut down, desperately seeking more. Louis slips a finger inside of Harry, curling it just so, making Harry gasp. She dips her head to suck on Harry’s clit while she fingers her and listens to the music of Harry’s moans filling the room. 

If she expected Harry to just lie still and take it, she would have been wrong. Louis can’t help but love the way Harry’s body responds to every little thing Louis does to it, whether it be the press of her thumbs on Harry’s thighs or the way her tongue curls inside of Harry, fucking her with it, it’s all amazing.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to orgasm, and she comes hard, coating Louis’ tongue as it presses deep inside of her, Louis’ thumb rubbing circles over Harry’s clit until she’s completely spent and twitching underneath Louis. 

Harry’s chest heaves as she tries to breathe properly when Louis moves from between her legs. She kisses her way back up Harry’s stomach, letting her lips linger on each and every one of Harry’s tattoos that she can reach. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans softly. “You’re really good at that.”

Louis smirks down at her. “Of course I am,” she says smugly. She flops down next to Harry and lies on her side, her fingers idly tracing over the lines of some of Harry’s tattoos. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Harry says after a few more minutes. Louis laughs and splays her hand across Harry’s stomach.

“I don’t mind, you can stay for a bit,” Louis replies easily.

“Thanks,” Harry says with a soft smile.

Louis gets up off the bed and heads to her adjoining bathroom to get a warm flannel to clean Harry up. She returns and gently wipes up all traces of Harry’s come from her inner thighs. 

“People were wrong about you,” Harry says, sitting up on her elbows, looking down at Louis.

Louis just raises an eyebrow at Harry in response.

“A lot of the girls I was with warned me that you’re a bit of a Shane.”

“A bit of a Shane?” Louis repeats, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

“From _The L Word_ tv show? You know, shags them and dumps them,” Harry elaborates, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Louis folds the flannel in her hands and returns it to the bathroom. “I like sex,” she says easily as she makes her way back to the bed, lying down on her side, facing Harry. “And a lot of women want more. Sometimes it gets hard when people expect me to immediately want to move in with them and pop out three kids.”

Harry turns over to face Louis properly. “I don’t expect that from you.”

“You’d be surprised how many women do.”

A few moments of silence passes before Harry bites down on her bottom lip and looks up at Louis. “Anyway,” she begins. “ _I_ want to be the one to pop out babies.”

Louis laughs and flops backwards so she’s lying on her back, her arms above her head. “Sleep well, Harry,” she says softly.

Harry hums and curls into Louis’ side.

It takes all of Louis’ strength not to focus on the way Harry’s body fits so perfectly against her own.

~*~

Thursday afternoon, Louis’ phone just won’t _stop ringing_.

She hasn’t heard or seen from Harry since their delicious night of shagging, where Harry woke her up at three o’clock in the morning to have another round that consisted of some of the best sex Louis has ever had in her entire existence. 

But Louis isn’t thinking about that. She’s too busy to think about that.

Plus, her phone won’t stop fucking _ringing_.

“Hello?” she asks without looking at the screen. She knows that her tone was snappy but she just can’t be bothered dealing with this right now, she has a shit load of work to do and no time to do it in.

“ _That’s no way to talk to your mother_ ,” comes the immediate reply.

“Shit! Sorry, Mum,” Louis apologises, dropping the papers in her hand back onto her desk and focusing on the conversation.

“ _That’s better_ ,” Jay says, and Louis knows just from the tone of her voice that she’s smiling. “ _Look, sweetie, I wouldn’t do this to you unless it was absolutely necessary but can you please pick Fizzy up from school? I’m stuck at the hospital and Dan can’t get there, either_.”

“Yeah, Mum, sure,” Louis replies, nodding even though her mum can’t see her. 

“ _Fantastic_ ,” Jay says, sounding relieved. “ _Lottie is getting the other girls but Fizzy’s school is just too far away for her to get to with the twins_.”

“It’s fine Mum, honest,” Louis assures her. “I’ll leave in plenty of time.”

“ _Thank you, Louis. I have to go but text me when she’s home safely, she can do her homework until Dan or I get back_.”

“Alright,” Louis says. Jay says a rushed good bye and hangs up.

Louis’ eyes flick to the clock and she realises that she has to leave _now_ if she wants to get to Fizzy’s school on time to pick her up. _Fuck_. She hastily cleans up her desk, shoving her work laptop and some files into her laptop bag to do when she gets home so she doesn’t fall behind and she lets her assistant know that she’s leaving early.

Of course, Louis gets stuck in traffic on her way to Fizzy’s school and arrives two minutes after the school bell has already gone. Thankfully, she sees her little sister standing with a group of friends and she sighs in relief. 

Just as Louis is about to get out of her car and tell Fizzy she’s there, Fizzy breaks away from her friends, waving to them and she gets on the back of a motorcycle with someone clad head to toe in leather, accepting the helmet handed to her. 

Louis is fuming.

Who the fuck does this person think they are taking Fizzy from school?

Louis starts her car up again and she follows the motorcyclist. It’s a little hard since they seem to weave in and out of traffic pretty easily and Louis loses them for a moment and she curses under her breath as she slowly drives through streets lined with houses, trying to look for the motorcycle that had her sister on the back of it.

Eventually, Louis spots the motorcycle parked out the front of a modest looking house. Louis quickly gets out of her car and storms up the driveway, pounding on the door until she’s certain whoever inside has to have heard her.

The angry words on her lips die when she sees Harry standing on the other side of the door.

“Louis?” Harry asks, smiling brightly. “What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?”

Holy fuck, she’s wearing leather trousers. Louis is pretty sure she has momentarily lost all ability to speak.

“Lou?” Fizzy asks from behind Harry. 

Louis’ attention snaps back to reality and her gaze flicks between Harry and Fizzy. “What are you doing with my little sister? More importantly, _why_ are you picking my little sister up from school when _I_ was picking her up?”

Harry steps aside, opening the door wider and Louis lets herself in. She immediately looks around, taking in the walls lined with photographs and the two guitars sitting in the corner. 

“Harry’s my guitar teacher,” Fizzy says after a few moments of awkward silence. “I have practice after school every Thursday. Mum knows this.”

“Well, Mum called me to pick you up from school because she is stuck at the hospital, probably elbow deep in placenta,” Louis replies.

“Babies?” Harry says from behind Louis, her eyes wide and a smile on her face at the simple word. And that’s right, Harry likes babies.

“Well, I’m not going home yet, I’m doing my lesson with Harry and then we can go. You can wait in the car if you want,” Fizzy says.

“You can stay, Louis,” Harry says before Louis can open her mouth to respond. “I’d like if you stayed.”

She gives Louis such a soft, sincere smile that it makes Louis’ insides melt a little.

“Let me get everyone a drink,” Harry adds. “Fizzy, tune up your guitar, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Fizzy nods and takes one of the guitars from the corner. Louis follows Harry into the kitchen and stands there awkwardly. Her insides are screaming at her to just be close to Harry, to kiss her, to touch her. She wants to do it all but she doesn’t know if she has permission.

As if Harry is reading her mind, she takes Louis’ face in her hands and kisses her hotly. It makes Louis’ knees weak and she grips tightly onto Harry’s waist, fingers sliding up the back of Harry’s old band t-shirt to feel her warm skin underneath. 

It feels like coming home.

Louis moans into the kiss, crowding Harry against the kitchen counter, slipping her leg easily between Harry’s own. Harry immediately bucks down, a groan spilling from her throat.

“Gross,” Fizzy says as she steps into the kitchen. Louis pulls back from Harry immediately, her hands missing the warmth of Harry’s skin already. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship with my guitar teacher, Louis.”

“Umm,” Louis mumbles. “It’s new.”

“We’ll be out in a moment, Fizzy,” Harry assures her. Fizzy grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and leaves them alone. 

Louis licks her lips and looks up at Harry, taking in her gorgeous green eyes and the way they make her feel. She’s never wanted to spend time with someone before like she does with Harry. She wants to be near Harry, be in her life, and get to know her properly. She wants the whole thing.

It has to be fate intervening, it’s the only explanation.

Harry smiles and she dips her head, kissing Louis softly. “Yeah?” she asks, alluding to the silent question neither of them are daring to speak.

Louis kisses back for a few long moments and smiles. “Yeah.”

“You’re dangerous to fall in love with,” Harry breathes against Louis’ lips, “but I’m fearless.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
